The Candy King
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After an alarming message that says that Princess Bubblegum is marrying the Ice King, Finn and Jake try to figure out what is making the Ice King seem so irresistable. But will they figure that out in time?


The Candy King

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

(Finn and Jake are on the top of the roof)

(Finn is wrapped in Jake's stretched arm)

Finn: O.K., man. This time I'm goin down in the well.

Jake: Come on, man. My arms getting all messed up. We don't really need this much practice to dive-bomb on the Ice King.

Finn: Heck yeah, we do. You remember the last time we were spyin' for bad deeds. He said he had a surprise that we're never gonna see comin'.

Jake: Dude, the Ice King's a toolbox. Never take everything he says seriously.

Finn: He is, man. But a hero's gotta look forward to evil. Even if it is junk.

Jake: Let's just bust him now.

Finn: Whatever, man. Just let make this last jump.

Jake: (sigh)

Finn: Alright.

(Finn takes a breathe)

(Finn jumps off of the roof)

(A Candy Kingdom helicopter comes in with Peppermint Butler driving)

(Finn lands on the helicopter)

Finn: What? Peppermint Butler?

Peppermint Butler: Finn and Jake, you must come to the Candy Kingdom. And it has to be now….

Finn: Oh.

(Jake stretches his arm and takes Finn off the helicopter)

Finn: Well what's goin' over there?

Peppermint Butler: …Just please, come aboard.

(Finn and Jake look at each other with confused looks)

(Jake then grabs Finn and gets inside the helicopter)

(The helicopter takes off)

(Scene #2: Candy Kingdom)

(The Candy Kingdom helicopter lands)

(Peppermint Butler directs them into the Candy Castle)

(Finn and Jake see many Candy People in fancy suits)

Finn: Woah. Looks like somethin' big's goin' on.

Jake: Yeah. Maybe PB's havin' a party.

(Finn, Jake, and Peppermint Butler walk inside the Candy Castle)

(Finn and Jake find Princess Bubblegum with the Ice King)

Finn; (gasp) Ice King!

Jake: Don't worry Peppermint Butler. We got this.

Peppermint Butler: No! It's not what you-

(Finn and Jake charge at the Ice King)

Ice King: O.K. I vote my penguins will sleep in…..here.

Princess Bubblegum: But that's where the orphanage is.

Ice King: Well than where else am I gon-

(Finn punches the Ice King)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn?! Jake?!

Finn: Don't worry, princess! We'll have this tool out of the Candy Kingdom in a wink of your eyes.

Princess Bubblegum: Guys! Stop!

Jake: Yeah, Finn it's my turn to beat him up.

Princess Bubblegum: No. The both of you stop right now.

Finn: What?

(The Ice King pushes Finn off of him)

(The Ice King walks over to Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: What are you guys doing?

Finn: Uhhh…..Saving you from this guy?

Princess Bubblegum: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ice King: Yeah, I mean didn't the guy with the stripes tell you guys the best news you ever heard?

Finn: No.

Jake: What is it? Slap the Ice King's buns 'til he cries?

Ice King: Nope. Even better than that. The big news is that me and Princess Bubblegum are getting…..married!

Finn and Jake: What?!

Ice King: I know. Awesome, right?

(Finn and Jake look at each other seriously)

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. We're getting married today.

Finn: But- What- How- What-

(Finn falls down)

(Jake catches Finn)

Jake: Woah, man. Are you O.K?

Finn: Heck no, I'm not! PB since when are you in to old, ice tools like him?

Princess Bubblegum: Well…..Look at him. How come I have never seen this before? The Ice King really is a great guy. He's handsome, smart. He's perfect.

Jake: Hey. Hey. What about all the stuff that the Ice King has blobbed up now?

Princess Bubblegum: Oh. That's no big deal. Even though he fails most of the time, he hasn't failed in claiming me.

Ice King: Plus, I'm sure that there is an 86% chance that I will not do bad anymore.

Finn: (pfft) Yeah right. Princess, are you sure you wanna do this? You sure the Ice King didn't put any crazy spell or anything on you or something?

Princess Bubblegum: No. I'm serious. I think this is a good idea. Don't worry about it.

Ice King: Come on, honey. Let's go see where we'll honeymoon.

(The Ice King and Princess Bubblegum leave)

Finn: This is tots, wrong.

Jake: I know man. This is insane.

Finn: I have to know what's up. You know what this means do you?

Jake: I think I know what you gonna say.

Finn and Jake: Spy Time.

(Finn and Jake fist-pound)

(Scene #3: Montage)

(The Ice King and Princess Bubblegum are walking on Marshmallow Meadows)

(Finn and Jake arise disguised as marshmallows)

(Finn takes notes)

(The Ice King is flying with Princess Bubblegum over the Ice Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake are inside a tree)

(Finn is watching the ice King and Princess Bubblegum with his binoculars)

(Finn whispers to Jake)

(Jake takes notes)

(The Ice King and Princess Bubblegum are at a table)

(Cinnamon Bun comes in with food for the Ice King and Princess Bubblegum)

(Cinnamon Bun gives the Ice King and Princess Bubblegum)

(Finn and Jake are hiding behind Cinnamon Bun's large body)

(Finn and Jake both take notes)

(Then, two Banana Guards drag Finn and Jake out of the room)

(Scene #4: Ice Kingdom)

(The Ice King and Princess Bubblegum are sitting on a couch)

(Finn and Jake are watching them on the ceiling)

Finn: (whispers) Look at that fool, Jake. It's time to find out his game.

Jake: (whispers) Yeah.

(Jake stretches down from the ceiling)

Finn: (whispers) Now we have to go figure out the Ice King's game. So we have to get as near to him as possible.

Jake: Got'cha.

(Finn and Jake sneak up to Princess Bubblegum and the Ice King)

Ice King: So babe. How do you like my castle? You know except for the other times that you've been here.

Princess Bubblegum: Well it is a little cold. But I guess I'll have to get used to it.

Ice King: Don't worry about it, my princess. My penguins will keep you nice and toasty.

(The Ice King looks over to his penguins)

Ice King: Hey, you two. Come over her and cuddle with my new wife.

Princess Bubblegum: No it's fine.

(The penguins climb on the couch and go near Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Hmmm…..It, it really does feel nice.

Ice King: I know. But do you know what feels really nice?

(The Ice King leans in)

Princess Bubblegum: Woah. No. No.

Ice King: What? Is it my breath? It's my breath isn't it? I knew I should have checked first.

Princess Bubblegum: No. Just save that for the wedding O.K.?

Ice King: Oh. Hehehehehe.

Finn: Sick.

Jake: Finn, I'm gonna go search the Ice King's bod.

Finn: What?

Jake: Trust me. It's not what it sounds like. I'm just gonna shrink down and look for things that seem suspicious.

Finn: Oh. And I'll go look around the Ice Castle and I'll look for some suspicious things.

Jake: Alright. I'm goin' in.

(Jake shrinks down)

Jake: Now I'm not goin' up the Ice King's legs so you'll have to throw me in.

Finn: But won't he see you.

Jake: Just toss me in the beard, man.

Finn: Alright.

(Finn picks up Jake)

(Finn throws Jake into the Ice King's beard)

Finn: Good luck in there, bro.

Jake: You too, bro.

(Finn walks away)

(Finn walks into a chamber)

Finn: Alright. There must some sort of mind control thing or somethin' in here.

(Finn looks around the chamber)

(Finn sees Gunter)

Finn: Gunter. Gunter.

(Gunter walks over to Finn)

Finn: Gunter. Do you know any secrets about your daddy?

(Gunter walks away)

(Finn follows Gunter)

(Back to Jake)

Jake: Man, this place is roomy. I bet it'll take me forever to find this thing.

(Eventually, Jake sees large lice monsters around a bubble)

Jake: Woah…..Nuts.

(Jake crouches down)

Jake: That bubble must be makin' Bubblegum go crazy. Hmmm…..

(A lice monster behind Jake attacks him)

Jake: AAAAAAAAA!

(The other lice monsters hear the noise and charge at Jake)

(Jake kicks the lice monster off of him)

(The other lice monster circle around Jake)

Jake: Alright. Bring it on you freaks)

(All of the lice monsters attack Jake)

(Jake battles the lice monsters)

(Eventually, one of the lice monsters misses Jake and bites the Ice King's skin)

Ice King: Oh. He-he. Hold on, please.

(The Ice King scratches his beard)

(The Ice King's hand scratches off the lice monsters)

Jake: Hey. That was easy. Thanks, Ice King. Huh. Never thought I'd say that.

(Jake gets close to the bubble)

(The bubble sends out a wave)

(The wave hits Jake)

Jake: (gasps) (lady voice) Huh. I never noticed how…..good-lookin' the Ice King is. Sure, he's a turd-hole, but still he's pretty awesome for any woman.

(Jake shakes his head)

Jake: What in the heck am I saying?!

C. Jake: (gasps) (lady voice) You said that you think Ice King is the hunkiest guy in all of Ooo.

Jake: What?! Who said that?

C. Jake: (gasps) (lady voice) You did.

Jake: Nah-uh.

C. Jake: (gasps) (lady voice) Did so.

(Jake backs away from form the bubble)

Jake: (gasps) (panting) What the heck was that? I sound just like Bubblegum. (gasps) _Bubblegum._

(Flashback)

Princess Bubblegum: He's handsome, he's smart. He's perfect….He hasn't failed in claiming me.

(Back to Jake)

Jake: That's it. Mind control!

(In the distance, glass breaks)

Ice King: Hey what was that?

Princess Bubblegum: It sounded like it came from that room.

(The Ice King stands up)

(Jake hangs on to the hairs of the Ice King's beard)

Jake: Woah! Woah!

(The Ice King and Princess Bubblegum walk over to the room Finn is in)

(Jake, Ice King, and Princess Bubblegum discover that Finn is in the room)

Ice King: Hey, what are you doing in here?

Finn: Uhhh…Nothin' just thinkin' I'd stop by. You know, before the big day.

Ice King: Oh, cool. Well we'll see you tomorrow. Come on, Princess.

Princess Bubblegum: Hold on.

(Princess Bubblegum walks over to Finn)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn I just wanna thank you for accepting this.

Finn: Yep. I just had to think about everything.

Princess Bubblegum: O.K. We'll see you at the wedding.

(The Ice King and Princess Bubblegum leave)

(Jake jumps out of the Ice King's beard)

Finn: Jake.

(Finn walks over to Jake)

Finn: Hey, man.

Jake: S'up. You find anything weird?

Finn: Nah. I was just followin' this clown.

(Gunter is running around breaking bottles)

Jake: Well I just found new evidence that explains why PB's goin' all Ice King gaga crazy.

(Jake pulls out the bubble)

Finn: What's that?

Jake: It's a thing that seems to make the Ice King irresistible.

Finn: What? No way.

C. Finn: (gasps) (lady voice) Well he does look kinda hot.

C. Jake: (lady voice) I know I mean, the beard that cloak, it's just awesome)

(Finn and Jake shake their heads)

Finn: Woah! What the junk was that?!

Jake: It's this thing. The Ice King must have had it so long that the princess wants to marry him.

Finn: So we gotta hurry and break them up.

Jake: Hold on. He doesn't have it anymore. So we just gotta wait until the wedding.

Finn: The time when the princess is starting to get sick of him.

Jake: Yeah. So-

C. Jake: (gasps) (lady voice) –lets go talk more about the Ice King's hot bod.

(Finn slaps Jake's face)

(Jake rubs his face)

Jake: Thanks, man.

Finn: Don't mention it. Now let's go try to find ways to control ourselves with this thing around.

C. Finn: (gasps) (lady voice) Or would we rather just talk about his good-looks.

(Jake slaps Finn's face)

(Finn rubs his face)

Finn: Thanks.

Jake: Alright. Now let's hurry up and find somewhere to put this thing before the wedding. I hate thinkin' about the Ice King.

C. Jake: (gasps) (lady voice) No you don't.

Jake: You be quiet, honey. Come on, let's go. I'm talkin' to myself.

(Finn and Jake runs from the Ice Kingdom)

(Scene #4: Candy Kingdom)

(The Ice King is at an alter)

(The Ice King checks his breath)

Ice King: Oh, yeah.

(Eventually, Princess Bubblegum walks down the aisle)

(The Ice King whistles)

(Princess Bubblegum finally walks to the Ice King)

Peppermint Butler: We are all gathered here today celebrate the marriage of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and the Ice King, Simon Petrikov. And if there's someone who wishes to abject to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.

(Silence)

Peppermint Butler: Well then since there's no-

Princess Bubblegum: Peppermint Butler.

Peppermint Butler: Yes, princess?

Princess Bubblegum: I would like to abject to this marriage.

(The Candy People cheer)

Ice King: Woah. Woah. Woah. Baby, what's goin' on?

Princess Bubblegum: I know that you've been using mind control on me thanks to Finn and Jake.

(Finn and Jake burst through the door)

Finn: That's right, Ice King.

Jake: Your game is over, boi.

Ice King: What?!

(The Ice King is looking for the mind control bubble in his beard)

Finn: You lookin' for this, Ice King?

(Jake pulls the mind control bubble out of Finn's backpack)

Ice King: (gasps) My bubble!

Jake: Yep. We figure you out you-

C. Jake: (gasps) (lady voice) –freaking sexy hunk.

Candy People: (gasps)

(Finn slaps Jake)

Finn: Hey. Don't worry y'all. It's not what you think. This bubble is what made PB like this clown.

Jake: Alright, man. Just destroy this thing before I do somethin' to get face slapped again.

(Finn pulls out his sword and slices the bubble)

Ice King: NOOOOO!

(Then, Starchy throws a rock at the Ice King)

Ice King: Hey, what the heck?!

(All of the Candy People throw rocks at the Ice King)

Ice King: Hey! Hey!

(The Ice King runs out of the church room)

Ice King: O.K.! O.K.! I'm goin'!

Finn: Yeah, you get on outta here!

(Princess Bubblegum walks over to Finn)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn, I thank you immensely for saving me from the Ice King. But now I have to cleanse myself after being with the Ice King for that long. I'll see you guys later O.K.?

(Princess Bubblegum leaves with the Candy People behind her)

Finn: Later, Pebbles.

Jake: Hey, man. I think that we need a shower.

Finn: What?

(Finn smells himself)

Jake: No. Not like that. I mean to wash all the Ice King off of us.

Finn: I don't know, maybe the Ice King isn't that bad.

Jake: Oh no. The Ice King is still in your brain.

Finn: Hehehehehe…..I'm just kiddin' man. Let's go.

Jake: Yeah, man.

(Finn gets on Jake's back)

(Jake runs)

Jake: You know. Maybe you're right. The Ice King is cool.

Finn: Jake!

Jake: HAHAHAHA!

The End


End file.
